wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Warcraft III units
This is a list of Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos and The Frozen Throne units. See Warcraft III. "Campaign" means the unit is not a standard unit and is only found in the campaign and custom maps, while "Melee" means it is a standard unit. "Campaign" units often vary from the description of the group (Undead Scourge, for example, has a Pit Lord listed under it). "Special" is usually a summonable or upgraded unit (Spirit Wolf or Berserker). Note that in Warcraft III the playable races actually refered to factions, and that many other races are included within this playable race. "Human" refers to the Alliance of Lordaeron, which includes high elves, Wildhammer dwarves, Bronzebeard dwarves and Gryphons and the humans. "Orc" refers to tauren, jungle trolls of the Darkspear tribe, wyverns and the orcs under Thrall. "Undead" refers to the Scourge, while "Night Elf" refers to night elf Sentinels, Watchers and Druids and their allies, dryads, keepers of the grove, treants, ancients, moutain giants, hippogryphs, chimera and faerie dragons. =Human= Melee Units *Peasant *Footmen *Rifleman *Mortar Team *Gyrocopter *Gryphon Rider *Priest *Sorceress *Siege Engine *Spellbreaker *Dragonhawk Heroes *Paladin *Archmage *Mountain King *Blood Mage Buildings *Town Hall *Keep *Castle *Farm *Altar of Kings *Barracks *Lumber Mill *Blacksmith *Workshop *Arcane Sanctum *Gryphon Aviary *Scout Tower *Guard Tower *Cannon Tower *Arcane Tower *Arcane Vault *Start Location Special *Siege Engine (Barrage) *Militia *Water Elemental (Level 1) *Water Elemental (Level 2) *Water Elemental (Level 3) *Pheonix *Pheonix Egg Campaign Units *Swordsman *Captain *Emissary *High Elf (Female) *High Elf (Male) *Archer *Medivh *Searinox *Human Transport Ship *Human Frigate *Human Battleship *Chaplain *Hydromancer *Dragonhawk *Blood Elf Engineer *Jailor Kassan *Pack Horse *Riderless Horse *Wagon *Worker (Blood Elf) *Blood Elf Lieutenant Heroes *Admiral Proudmoore *Antonidas *Antonidas*Note: while the unit is called simply "Antonidas", this is different to the above Antonidas, it is a ghost of him *Arthas *Arthas (Wielding Frostmourne)*Note: Arthas is still good, but on the path to Damnation *Dagren the Orcslayer *Halahk the Lifebringer *Jaina *Kael *Lord Garithos *Magroth the Defender *Muradin Bronzebeard *Sir Gregory Edmundson *Sylvanas Windrunner *Uther Buildings *Grain Warehouse *Earth-Fury Tower *Sky-Fury Tower *High Elven Guard Tower *Dalaran Guard Tower *High Elven Barracks *High Elven Farm *High Elven Farm 1 *High Elven Farm 2 *High Elven Farm 3 *High Elven Farm 4 *High Elven Farm 5 *High Elven Farm 6 *High Elven Farm 7 *High Elven Farm 8 *Arcane Observatory *Fruit Stand *Human Shipyard *Icy Treasure Box Note: This is what Arthas found Frostmourne in *Magic Vault *Advanced Boulder Tower *Advanced Cold Tower *Advanced Death Tower *Advanced Energy Tower *Advanced Flame Tower *Boulder Tower *Cold Tower *Death Tower *Energy Tower *Flame Tower *Start Location Special *Medivh (Raven Form) *Portal =Orc= Melee Units *Peon *Grunt *Raider *Tauren *Troll Headhunter *Catapult *Demolisher *Kodo Beast *Wind Rider *Troll Batrider *Troll Witch Doctor *Shaman *Spirit Walker Heroes *Blademaster *Far Seer *Tauren Chieftain *Shadow Hunter Buildings *Great Hall *Stronghold *Fortress *Altar of Storms *Barracks *War Mill *Tauren Totem *Spirit Lodge *Beastiary *Orc Burrow *Watch Tower *Voodoo Lounge *Start Location Special *Spirit Ward *Statis Trap *Spirit Wolf (Level 1) *Dire Wolf (Level 2) *Shadow Wolf (Level 3) *Healing Ward *Serpent Ward (Level 1) *Serpent Ward (Level 2) *Serpent Ward (Level 3) *Serpent Ward (Level 4) *Spirit Walker (Ethereal) *Troll Berserker Campaign Units *Orc Warlock *Fel Orc Warlock *Fel Orc Grunt *Fel Orc Raider *Fel Orc Kodo Beast *Fel Orc Peon *Orc Transport Ship *Orc Frigate *Orc Battleship *Support Collumn *Kodo Beast (Riderless) *Orc Warchief *Gar'Thok *Spirit Wyvern *Wyvern (Riderless) *Drak'Thul Heroes *Blademaster of the Blackrock Clan *Cairne Bloodhoof *Cairne Bloodhoof (Expansion)*This is the same Cairne, except he could gain levels above 10 *Chen Stormstout *Drek'Thar *Grom Hellscream *Grom Hellscream (Posessed)*Not really Possessed, this is the Chaos Orc Hellscream *Gul'dan *Rexxar *Rokhan *Samuro *Thrall Special *Goblin Blaster *Mathog *Vol'jin *Nazgrel *Engineer Gazlowe *Misha *Cairne Bloodhoof (cinematic) =Undead= Melee Units Buildings Heroes Special Campaign Units Heroes *Kel'Thuzad *Sylvanas Windrunner *Arthas (Evil) Special =Night Elf= Standard Units Buildings Heroes Special Campaign-specific Units Heroes Special =Neutral Passive/Hostile= *Note: Neutral Passive and Neutral Hostile have the same units, but only Neutral Hostile units are hostile Melee Units Flesh Golem Buildings Heroes Pandaren Brewmaster Special Campaign Units Master of Pain Buildings Heroes =Neutral Naga= Melee Units Buildings Heroes Special Campaign Units Buildings Heroes Special Category:Warcraft III Category:Horde Category:Alliance Category:Warcraft II units Category:Warcraft III units